


Angel Blood

by Miia1238



Series: supernatural mini series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angel Blood, Angst, Blood Drinking, Case Fic, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Smut, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miia1238/pseuds/Miia1238
Summary: Mariah is the younger sister of Sam and Dean. During a case, she goes missing taking by Demons. Will TFW find her? and what do the Demons want with her?Numahs-a creature that can possess a human at any point. They were created by Eve to get revenge on God for banning her from the garden of Eden. They drink Angel blood in order to survive. They come in ranks-average-lesser-rackons-the first-alphas.There is no known way to kill a Numah as only archangels were the only ones to make them go extinct. They are multiples ways to spot them- depends on the gender of the Numah the vessels eyes are pink or blue.- fast healing- cravings for blood- purple eyes (alpha only)- super strength- blue or pink wisps- purple wisps (alpha only)If a Numah is possessing a human, the only way to leave them dormant in a humans body is a crystal made of phoenix blood. The crystal may or may not stop the craving for blood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so First miniseries I've ever posted on here. This story may or not go with the Supernatural timeline. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo! 
> 
> thanks! 
> 
> ~Miia
> 
> (I don't own supernatural)

The Impala sped down the road. Dean kept his hands on the wheel staring at the road ahead of him. Sam was on his laptop looking more about the case that Dean found. Mariah was sitting in the back watching the trees going by. 

She sighed, "How long until we get there?" she asked. She's been sitting in the backseat for two hours now and the ride to Springfield, Missouri isn't for another four hours. Mariah was starting to stir crazy. 

Her twin, Sam, looked up from his laptop and looked at her was his hazel eyes, "Riah, we've been on the road for two hours now. we'll stop in the next hour, so until then you can help me with this," Sam said. Mariah sighed and leaned over to Sam's laptop, she saw images of the victims on the online paper. "So the latest victim was called Mia Tate. A wife and mother of two kids. She was found in her room by her oldest son Tom Tate. The police said that she found dead at the scene with a stab wound in her heart and no ring finger in her left hand." Sam read out. 

"So this could be a vengeful spirit then?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, "It could be. Guess we'll find out when we get there." 

Mariah leaned back in her seat. She got thinking, where's Cas? He hasn't called since the last case. "Dean, where's Castiel? He hasn't for two weeks."

Dean smirk, "Miss him already, Riah?" 

Mariah shot Dean a bitch face, "Since you found out that I'm Castiel's soul mate you've been non-stopping teasing us about it. It's annoying." Mariah pouted. 

Dean chuckled as he looked through the rear mirror, he green eyes looking into his sister's apple green ones, "You know I'm kidding, Mariah. Now that you mention about Cas, no he didn't say where he'll be. I'll call him when we get t-" Dean didn't get to finish as a voice came out of nowhere said "No need."

A high pitch scream came from Mariah as she was jerked forward into the seat Sam was sitting at by Dean pressing down hard on Baby's breaks. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at the celestial being. Dean turned around to Castiel, "Cas, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" 

Castiel looked at his feet, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you say my name." 

Sam coughed awkwardly, "Mariah was asking where you were." 

Mariah rolled her eyes 'jeeze thanks, Asshole.' Mariah looked to her left and saw the angel looking at her. She smiled and she felt a blush creeping up. She exhaled and said, "We haven't heard from you in two weeks, Cas, that's all." 

Castiel gave a small smile back to her, "thank you for worrying, as you can see I'm fine. I've been up at heaven helping to sort out the aftermath of Raphael," he said. 

Mariah looked at Cas confused, "But Castiel, haven't you killed him two years ago?" she asked. Remembering seeing Cas being 'god'. She was so scared seeing the angel losing his mind portraying god. Cas almost killed Mariah when Cas flew her and her brothers into a wall. Still remembering the blank face Cas gave her before killing Raphael then releasing chaos into the world, killing innocent people who wouldn't bow down or stood up to him. Riah was one of the ones who stood up to Castiel, but he didn't kill her. He couldn't kill her as she was his soul mate. Castiel stills remember the look of fear his mate had when he was going to smite her, he felt the emotion guilt, that's what changed his mind. 

Castiel nods sadly remembering the day he killed an archangel, "Yes but heaven hasn't got a leader. I killed their leader. There's chaos upstairs," he lied. Castiel hasn't yet told the Winchesters about Naomi. Naomi has now taken over heaven when the raign of Raphael was over. 

Mariah sensed the lie, but she sighed and rubbed his shoulder as a sign of comfort, "Hey, I'm sure that you guys will handle it up there." she said. 

Castiel smiled at her. He was so lucky to have her. Mariah smiled as well but the moment ended with her big brother shouting "Hey, chick flick over." Riah laughed and rolled her eyes. This ride is going to belong.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Springfield! Mariah couldn't wait to get this case wrapped up and then back home. The engine of the Impala stopped as Dean took the key out of her. They parked out of the Motel, Mariah looked at the motel. The motel paint was slightly peeling off of the wall showing it's true colour, which was red before it was painted white. The motel sign read "Sweet Dreams Motel". Mariah shrugged her shoulders as she and the boys got out of Baby and went to the reception. 

Dean nudged Mariah, "Riah, you coming in with us or having your own again?" he asked. 

The last time Mariah was by herself a vamp climbed through her window while she was sleeping. Luckily Sam was coming into the room to grab his laptop that he left in her room or Mariah would have been a goner. shaking her head she replied, "I'll come back with you guys. I don't want a monster creeping in again." 

Dean slightly chuckled and ruffled Mariah's dirty blonde hair, "Yeah we don't want that again. Don't know what I'll do if I lose my baby sister," Dean cooed. 

Mariah pushed Dean, "I'm not a baby, I'm 29 years old, Deanie," Riah said saying the nickname she gave Dean when she was eight. 

"Well anyways, let's head! Off we go!" Dean said as he walked away of the group.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dean got the motel room the four of you settled down discussing what to do next. 

Mariah and Sam were on their laptops as Dean and Castiel were talking. As Riah scrolled down she stopped. "Guys, you might wanna see this." all three men circled round Mariah. 

"what's wrong?" Dean asked. 

Mariah pointed to her screen, "there was another victim. Her name was Melissa Hale. she was found by her husband Dylan Hale, guess what." 

"Ring finger and stabbed in the heart," Sam stated. 

"yup," Mariah said and pointed to Sam. 

A sighed came from Dean and he muttered a "dammit," before looking back to the screen. "Alright, we head out in the morning. Sam, Riah you two head to the morgue. Me and Cas will talk to the victim's families."

everyone nodded and headed to bed, apart from Riah who choose to sleep on the couch. she never really minded the couch. she grabbed her PJ's and headed to the bathroom and got changed into them which were a tank top and shorts. After she got out she saw her two brothers in bed and Cas on the couch. She smiled and walked to Cas. She plopped next to him, "Hey, why you up?" she asked.

Castiel, "I don't sleep," he answered.

Mariah slapped her forehead, "ooh yeah, I forgot," she laughed. 

Mariah grabbed her blanket and her laptop. The angel next to her stared at her, "I could ask you the same question, Mariah" Cas said. 

Mariah looked at his blue eyes with her green ones. She smiled sadly, "I can't get to sleep easy now, every time I close my eyes I see you, Cas. You before you died. I know it's been a couple of years but..." Riah exhaled. Riah looked at Castiel, he had a face of concern, "But I still can't get it out of my head, Cas. Seeing how much pain you were in." Riah closed her eyes. She didn't notice that there were tears streaming until she felt something wiping them away. She opened her eyes and saw blue ones looking at her. 

"Mariah, I'm so sorry. But I'm not leaving this world anytime soon." 

"You better not, Castiel" Mariah smiled, she felt better letting the emotions that were hiding in her mind. 

The two relaxed more. Mariah pulled the blanket to her chest before she could open her laptop it was taken from her by Cas. She glared at him and she received a stern look back, "Mariah, you need sleep."

She raised a brow at him, "Your serious, right?" Castiel slightly nods at her. She rolled her eyes and laid back and closed her eyes. "Happy now, Cas?" She sarcastically asked. 

"Winchesters, always stubborn," she heard Castiel muttered to himself. 

"My dad said I get it from my mom, even know my dad was a stubborn ass as well." 

"I can truly see where you get it from," Cas said. 

Mariah chuckled lightly. She moved on the couch to get more comfortable, she ended up her head on Castiel's shoulder and her legs on the other side on the couch. She looked up to him, "is this ok? I-I mean lying on your shoulder." she stammered. 

"yes. If you feel comfortable." 

Nodding she replied, "I am." She snuggled up more to him. Castiel hesitantly sat an arm around her waist. His arm fits there around her waist perfectly. Mariah looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a bit of humour in her voice. 

castiel retracted his arm back, "I-I s-sorry. I thought this was a sign of relaxation and comfort," he stammered. 

Mariah took his left arm and put it back where it was, "Castiel, it's was fine. It felt nice," she whispered to him. The two stayed like that in a comfortable silence. Castiel started to draw small circles on her belly through the blanket which was drawing her to sleep. Her eyes slowly closing. The last thing she heard was a "Good night," from the angel before sleep consumed her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and Mariah was woken by 'highway to hell' playing and her brother singing along. She groaned and sat up. She threw her brother a death glare, "Dean it's-" Mariah looked at her watch, "-eight in the morning!" 

Dean walked in front of her with his "FBI threads" on he looked down at her small form, "Wells it time to get up, stop lazying around. You've got an hour to be at the morgue with Sammy,"

Mariah looked around, "where is Sam anyway?" she asked. 

"He and Cas away getting breakfast and coffee," Dean replied. 

"Did you tell Sammy to get-"

"A cappuccino with two sugars and powdered chocolate on top? Yeah, I did now, get dressed, Riah," Dean pulled the blanket away from her. She shrieked as the coldness of the room hit her. "Dean you asshat!" 

Dean ran away with the blanket in hand, sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes. sometimes he acts like the youngest Winchester and not her. Riah reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. 

after spending ten minutes in the bathroom she got out with her face washed applied little makeup like concealer and mascara. She went to her bag and got her "FBI threads" walking back to get change and walked out fully changed. She only wore a pencil skirt, white blouse, a black blazer, black tights and to complete her look simple black flats. Mariah never liked heels because she can't run in them. 

mariah looked in the mirror in the living room. She stared at her hair. she grabbed Sam's brush which was on the table next to her and brushed her dirty blonde hair. She tried to out her hair in a plaid but it kept falling out of place because it's too long. She groaned and turned to her older brother, "Dean can you do my hair? It's too long and it won't do as I want it to do." 

"Nope. I tried to tell you that's it's long but noo, you and Sammy told me that says that I'm jealous because my hair ain't long. Plus I can't do whatever you're doing," 

The door opened and Sam and Cas walked in. Cas looked at Mariah and she looked at him. 

Sam went to Mariah, giving her her coffee. Mariah sighed in relief, "Thank god." she said she took a sip of her coffee and placing it down on the table. She turned to her giant brother. "Sam, can you do my hair, please?" she asked giving him her signature puppy dog eyes. 

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and picked up the brush, "Is this my brush your using?" 

"yep." 

Sam got to work on Mariah's hair. he brushed it down and he plated it for her. Mariah smiled and relaxed as her twin do her hair. Sam started wrapping her hair in a bun. 

"Okay, all done," He said. 

Mariah smiled and got on her tiptoes to hug Sam, "Thank you. It's too long for me to brush it." 

Dean yelled with his mouth full of bacon, "I'll cut it for you." 

Mariah laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. She saw Castiel standing awkwardly She walked over to him. She smiled at him as he looked at her green eyes. Just as she was going to talk to him Dean shouted "Com'on kids lets head," She mentally groaned. She wanted to talk to the angel. She packed her stuff and headed out with the boys.


End file.
